Fear of Flying?
by thejackal85
Summary: On their flight to Nationals, Rachel believes Quinn may have a fear of flying.  Turns out it's not so much a fear... Faberry PWP


11/10/2011 14:51:00

**Hi guys! A shortish one for all you lovely people :D Basically Quinn + Rachel + Flying = funny stuff. Oh and a devious Rachel. Hope you enjoy it, and review if you'd like to!**

**As much as I'd love to, I don't own Glee. Shame.**

* * *

><p>They'd done it. New Directions were off to Nationals and flying in style. Well, economy style. Or budget economy. To be fair, they may as well have stowed away in the baggage department. Or sat on the wing. That's the train of thought Quinn Fabray was having as she moved awkwardly against the rather hard seat she was stuck in. The entire team were scattered around the plane; Mr Shue having bought spot seats at a last minute deal. And of course the world was, once again, against Quinn. She managed to get sat next to another glee-clubber, none other than Rachel freakin' Berry. Quinn peered over the seat in front of her and noticed that she was the only one to be sat next to a fellow team mate. Typical. She huffed and tried to make herself comfortable in the rigid chair. This was going to be a long flight.<p>

Immediately after take off, Quinn had inserted earphones to block out the rambling beside her. She noticed Rachel was mildly offended, but she shrugged it off and closed her eyes, hoping for peace. She soon drifted off, listening to the dullness that is air traffic control. It was now mid-flight and suddenly Quinn's eyes shot open. Aware of the sudden movement, Rachel gave her a look.

"Quinn? Is everything okay?"

No response. Just a wide-eyed and stunned blonde girl next to her. Not getting an answer wasn't satisfactory for Rachel, so she gently raised her hand to shake Quinn's forearm.

"Quinn. What's wrong?"

Feeling the sensation of skin on skin sent a jolt to Quinn. She appeared to snap out of her trance, whipped her head to her side and yanked out her earphones.

"What..?"

Rachel had never heard Quinn's voice so fragile, like it almost quivered. She shook her head. _As if, she's always sure of herself._ Before Rachel could respond, Quinn locked eyes on the hand that was placed on her arm. She pulled away without much conviction.

"Get your manha- well, they aren't very manly… huh." The blonde shifted once again in her seat and a pained expression graced her face. Rachel, still concerned, lifted her hand away and examined them.

"I have been trying to tell you this Quinn, for many years. My hands do not resemble any man's that I've ever met, therefore rendering your insult invalid. And furthermore, in regards to the nickname RuPaul, you've so lovingly adorned me with, I assure you that I do not have male reproductive parts." She tapped her chin in thought. "Although, I'm yet to work out what _treasure trail_ refers to. I keep forgetting to Google it." At this point, Quinn had one hand over her face in desperation. "Anyway, I digress. Back to my previous question, are you okay Quinn? Do you need the flight attendant?"

A scoff escaped for the former cheerleader's lips. _That's the last thing I need_, she thought. Little did Rachel know, that the expression that Quinn was displaying was far from pain. You see, she had a small… problem, with flying. Many people experience different reactions to flying. Some feel nauseous, some people's ears pop, some feel light headed. But not Quinn, no, no. She was _just lucky_ enough to feel the complete opposite. Because the universe seemed to hate her that way. Yep, when Quinn Fabray flew in an aeroplane, she became aroused. And not just the normal state of arousal. This felt like ten times the usual. Case in point, she recalls a flight about 2 years ago, when she'd been on a plane for the second time. The first time didn't count, as she wasn't really sure what was happening. So the second time on a plane, she was with her mom and off to Florida for a holiday. Mid-flight, Quinn began to feel uncomfortable, but not in a particularly unwelcome way. Shifting in her seat just made it worse… or better?... she wasn't sure. She moved two or three more times and the tightening in her southern regions snapped and she orgasmed. Fortunately, her mom mistook it as pain and frantically called for the attendant whilst her daughter doubled over, sweated, flushed, breathed heavily and cursed.

Back to the present situation, Quinn knew she was in a pickle. Rachel was asking her if she was okay, and touching her arm. Okay, so it was just her arm, but any kind of contact made things entirely worse for her _situation_.

"Berry." She started slowly, her voice husky and low. "Please. Just leave me alone."

Rachel creased her brow.

"No. There's something wrong and I want to know what it is so I can help."

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, willing the conversation away.

"You can't help Berry. It's my problem." She quickly closed her mouth having said way too much already.

"Problem? So there _is_ something up. Quinn please just-"

"Shut up."

"-tell me what's going on! I can help! I'm a trained first aid-"

"Shush, for god's sake, shush."

"-er. If you have a problem Quinn, I-"

"SHH! Okay! _Okay_!"

They both sat back, trying to ignore the couple of stares they'd received from their outburst. Rachel had a soft smile on her face, feeling glad that Quinn would let her help. She patiently waited while the blonde gathered herself and prepared an explanation. Quinn sighed. _Now or never_.

"Well, the thing is, whenever I fly… I get… uh… uncomfortable-"

"Yes, I picked up on that."

Quinn rolled her eyes at being interrupted.

"I saw that eye-roll, Miss Fabray."

She rolled them again.

"And that one."

Quinn closed her eyes in order to stop herself doing it _again._

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, I get uncomfortable. Let me explain." The blonde turned to face Rachel fully so she could gauge a reaction from her. "You know how flying affects different people in different ways? Like, Tina, for example," She pointed down the aisle at her team mate. "She looks like a nervous flyer, so she's babbling to the person next to her. Or Puck," Again she motioned to the mohawked teen a few seats over. "He's looking a bit green, so flying must affect his inner ear."

Rachel nodded silently, taking in everything that Quinn was telling her. It was obviously leading up to something.

"Well, I experience flying in a _different_ way, so to speak. It uh… it makes me… horny." Quinn buried her head in her hands, out of pure mortification. She'd never admitted it to anyone, and god know's why she decided to tell Rachel Berry. _Blame it on the altitude_. The end of her rant was met with silence, however, and in the diva's case, that was never a good thing. Chancing a look at her, Quinn found a furrowed brow and a pensive look on Rachel's face. "What?"

"It's just… you've given me that explanation, which I can now understand that your reactions from before were not pain. But you never told me your solution."

Quinn's response was a raised eyebrow. _A solution?_ She could really only think of one possible remedy for her situation and- _no, no! I will not bring myself to do… __**that**__ on board a plane! _Her internal monologue must've shown itself on her face, because Rachel's demeanour changed. She leant forward to Quinn, conspiratorially, and again placed her hand on the blonde's forearm. She immediately noticed goosebumps formed under her fingers and smiled in victory.

"Quinn," she husked, "have you ever… _touched yourself?_" Rachel whispered the last part, causing the blonde to shiver. The second response she got was a widening of the eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Then surely you know how _good_ it feels…" As she trailed off, the brunette began wandering a single finger up Quinn's arm. She noticed the girl's eyes roll back and she grinned to herself. _Score one for Rachel. Or maybe two. Ah hell, who's keeping score anyway, this is too much fun._

"Imagine what it must feel like up here, where the altitude's different. I bet it's _amazing…_" A small whimper left Rachel's lips. Thinking about Quinn doing what she was describing was turning her on. She bit her lip and smirked when she saw the blonde had the arm rests in a death grip.

"Hey Quinn…" She waited until the taller girl turned to face her. Just for effect, Rachel laid her other hand on Quinn's knee, earning her a slight moan.

"You wanna join the mile high club…?"

_End_


End file.
